


[Podfic] Protect Me from What I Want

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netgirl_y2k's story read aloud: "In which Morgana really wishes that someone had told her that she and Morgause were related before they started sleeping together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Protect Me from What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protect Me From What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71523) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Thanks to paraka for hosting my podfics, eosrose and fire-juggler for help with this posting format, and to netgirl-y2k for writing so much amazing Merlin femslash.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Protect%20Me%20From%20What%20I%20Want.mp3) | **Size:** 10.7 MB | **Duration:** 23:10

  
---|---


End file.
